


Forever?

by trashforkostya



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, alekseev, melovin - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Melekseev - Freeform, im sorry, melovin is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashforkostya/pseuds/trashforkostya
Summary: Mélovin faces constant hate, stress and anxiety. Nikita is here to help him.





	Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually publishing something so I'm sorry if it sucks. Melekseev has taken over my life and it was about time I wrote something. Also, this was written at 2 am and hasn't been edited. Comment something nice!

On the few occasions that they had met, Alekseev and Mélovin had became quite close. Maybe it was because they came from the same background and spoke the same language. For Mélovin, he was actually glad that he had met someone who spoke the same language. It was already hard enough for him to deal with meeting new people so this had added some comfort. 

Sadly though, the two had not been able to talk as much as they wanted to. Both enjoyed the others music and were genuinely interested in each other. Mélovin could go as far as saying that he had developed a small crush on his fellow contestant. But of course he wouldn’t say that out loud. 

Alekseev wish he did though. Being the sweet and kind person that he is, Alekseev felt as if it was his duty to break Mélovin’s harsh and cold exterior and reveal the soft and shy person he knew he was inside. 

He might of gotten his chance sooner than he hoped. 

Week after week, Mélovin had been receiving hate left and right. The press seemed to attack him on every little thing. Whether it be his look or the way he spoke, they were picking him apart. He knew how to deal with it though, while he was still in school, he was bullied all the time. Guess you can say that he had built up an immunity to it. But the bullying had became too much now. It was on a far greater scale than what he was use to. He tried his best to seem ok but on the inside he was falling apart. 

Artem and the rest of his team had tried to brush it off. This was a large competition and everyone has different opinions, of course there was going to be some hate. Mélovin had learned to agree with them and “take their advice” just so they could stop worrying about him. Not only was he stressed about letting down his country, the last thing he wanted to do was let down was his team.

So after weeks of letting all his emotions build, he finally broke. 

Alekseev had not seen him the entire day. This became worrisome as they had seen each other everyday and Alekseev had became accustom to their daily short chats. He was genuinely worried and it showed. Rehearsals had not gone as well usual. People began asking if he was okay or not. Something went wrong and Alekseev could feel it. 

He was surprised to see Mélovin passing by the dressing rooms at the end of the day.

“Mélovin! Hey!” He called out. Mél had slowed down and turned to face his friend. When Alekseev had caught up to him, he knew that something was up. He made small talk with his friend and examined him while they did. Mélovin looked horrible. You could practically see the stress and worry written on his face. He looked absolutely drained, exhausted.

The conversation had ended before Alekseev could interrogate him. He had begged Mélovin to text him if he needed anything before the younger male ran off. The night was growing old and he was becoming tired. Alekseev decided to call it a night and work on the problem the next day.

But that didn’t happen.

At 10:45, Alekseev received a text. Already in bed, he had no real need to open up his phone again. Whatever it was, he’d deal with it in the morning. After 2 minutes passed, the curiosity was killing him. Who would text him at this time? 

Mélovin: ccan you come tto my rroom

Alekseev had thought that he was drunk. But considering the way he was acting today, there was no way that Mélovin had gone out drinking.

Alekseev: Are you ok?

A few minutes passed after he sent his text. Becoming worried now, Alekseev had gotten out of bed and changed into something appropriate. Before leaving his room, his phone lit up again.

Mélovin: ii cant breaathe

Alekseev had raced out of his room at this point. He ran into the direction of where he thought Mélovin’s room was until he realized that he had no idea where the room was located. 

Alekseev: Room number?

Mélovin: 537

Running down the hallway at this point, Alekseev was going through hundreds of different scenarios in his head. What was he going to find when he opened Mélovin’s door? Quickly finding room 537, he knocked quietly. The door opened slowly after a second and Alekseev was met with a disheveled Mélovin.

His eyes were red and puffy. His hair was a mess atop his head. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a black t shirt. Alekseev had never seen Mélovin like this before and didn’t know how to react. 

“N-Niki…I-I just,” He couldn’t finish the rest of his sentence. His breath got caught in his throat. 

All formalities went through the window, Mélovin referred to him using his first name instead of just “Alekseev”. Nikita could tell that the boy was desperate. 

“Whoah, whoah hey, calm down.” He said softly. He let himself into Mélovin’s room and carefully took the distressed boy by the shoulders and lead him to his bed. They sat for a moment while Mélovin tried to collect himself.

“It’s all t-too much.” He barley spoke. “N-Niki, they come at me s-so strong a-and harsh, I-I can’t g-go on like this.”

“Who’s they?” Alekseev asked trying to better understand. He concluded that Mélovin was having a panic attack.

“The press, t-the fans, God damnit even other contestants!” He exclaimed. “I-I should just drop out, It s-seems as if everyone would like it better that way.”

A sharp sob broke through the younger male’s body. Tears began to fall and he became more chocked up than before. Mélovin placed a hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from crying too much. Alekseev felt completely useless in the fact that he was just sitting next to the poor man and not doing anything. Carefully, he pulled Mélovin into him. Usually, Mél would refuse such an action but right now he didn’t care, he let himself fall into Alekseev’s arms.

“You can’t hold everything in, Kostya. You’re going to make yourself sick.” Alekseev carefully pulled Mélovin’s hand away from his mouth. “Just let it out okay? I’m right here, you can cry into me.” 

Mélovin couldn’t hold it in anymore. He was sobbing uncontrollably at this point and had his face buried into Alekseev’s shoulder. His body began to tremble and the sobs grew slightly louder. He wrapped his arms around Alekseev and held on tightly. Alekseev tentatively put his arms around the crying boy, rubbing a hand up and down his back soothingly. He whispered soft things into his hair and did his best at calming him down. 

Eventually, the trembling stopped as well as the sobs. He slowly pulled Mélovin up so that he could look at him. He was sniffling softly and his light blue eyes still glistened with tears. Alekseev frowned and wiped a falling tear away with his thumb gently. This was one of the first times that Alekseev had seen Mélovin without his signature contact in. He was not Mélovin anymore, he was Kostya. So, Alekseev became Nikita. 

Kostya’s breaths were still ragged and short. He was having difficulty breathing and it only seemed to make the situation worse. Carefully, Nikita had gotten up and went to the mini bar. He pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to him.

“You need to breath, drink some water, it’ll help.” He spoke softly. Kostya looked up and took a deep breath. It came out more as a shuddering gasp but as he continued, his breathing slowed and became normal. He then drank some of the water. Nikita had sat back down next to him and watched him carefully. Kostya now stared blankly at nothing in particular. He was exhausted.

Nikita sighed and smiled softly. He glanced over at the clock on the bed side table. It read 11:26. He had not realized his own tiredness and looked back at Kostya. He got up and Kostya watched him lazily. He pulled the sheets on the bed down and set a pillow in the middle.

“Kostya.” He said getting the boy’s attention. “Come and sleep, you’re exhausted.” 

Slowly, Kostya had gotten up and walked over to Nikita. He laid down without looking at him. Nikita held back a giggle as Kostya just flopped down, not caring how his body landed. Gently, Nikita pulled the sheets over him and rested his hand on his shoulder for a minute. Kostya’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed deeply. 

Nikita was going to leave. After shutting off the lights, he slowly made his way to the door but stopped at the foot of the bed.

“Niki?” A small, delicate voice called out. 

“Yes?”

“Stay…please.”

He sounded so desperate. He didn’t move but waited for Nikita to answer. Nikita smiled to himself. Footsteps were heard walking to the other side of the bed. The bed dipped and the sheets rustled until Kostya felt a warm body next to him.

“C’mere” Nikita spoke softly. Kostya turned over and moved closer, resting his head on Nikita’s chest. No longer did he care about the crush he had on the man he was currently cuddling with. All thought had turned into irrational fragments that hurt his head when he tried to piece them back together. 

Nikita sensed the inner turmoil and pulled Kostya into him. He placed an innocent kiss onto his hair and sighed. Together, they laid in dark silence. It had began to rain, Kostya could hear it thumping on the window. Kostya had always liked the rain, it gave him creativity and inspiration. But right now, it was making him tired. The thumps became harsher as the rain started to fall harder. Kostya sighed again.

“I’m sorry” He quietly spoke, his voice breaking as he had not used it in a while and just finished crying.

“Shh, don’t apologize. Just go to sleep, ok?”

Kostya nodded slightly against him and tried to sleep. The rain was definitely helping. 

Nikita helped in lulling Kostya to sleep by running a hand up and down his back soothingly. He knew he had achieved his goal once he felt the younger male breathing deeply and hearing soft snores every once in a while. He allowed himself to drift away too, holding on to Kostya just a little bit tighter.

The next morning, Nikita had woken up before Kostya. He was happy to see that they were generally still in the same position as when they had fallen asleep. The sun shined through the windows and Nikita had wondered what time it was. Kostya would not wake up until an hour later. During that time however, Nikita was able to process everything that had happened last night. He became upset when he remembered why they were cuddled up like this and wished that it could have happened under a different circumstance.

When Kostya did wake up, he didn’t question anything. The sun shined onto his face so he lazily blocked it with his hand. 

“Good morning.” Nikita greeted. Kostya looked up at him, his blue eyes lazily focusing, and then placed his head back onto his chest, letting out a groan. Nikita almost chuckled at his childish ways and found himself smiling. A few minutes passed before he spoke again.

“Are you alright?”

It took him a moment to answer.

“If you stay a little longer then I will be.”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving.”

“Good.” Kostya yawned and shut his eyes again. He hummed out loud, seeming content. Nikita allowed his hand to travel to Kostya’s mess of hair. It had been tickling his chin so he went to move it. When he did though, he felt Kostya push his head up into his hand. Nikita raised an eyebrow and smiled, granting the young man’s wishes and began playing with his hair. Both of them wished that they could stay in this moment. This was the happiest either of them had been in a while. 

Nikita could stay here all day. But both of them had rehearsals, tight schedules, and people they couldn’t disappoint. For some reason, those things didn’t seem to worry either of them. Kostya was so warm and Nikita was surprisingly comfortable. Plus, Kostya still wasn’t all there. This morning of waking up to being cared for and loved was what he needed. Not advise from friends and managers. Knowing that Nikita was there for him was more than enough. 

Kostya chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“This, all of it.”

“Why do you say that?”

“It reminds me of your song.” 

Nikita also chuckled because it really did remind him of his own song. Everything down to the aesthetic. 

“No need to worry, rain falling down. It’s our happiest story and there’s no one around. We will go for it and I know you’ll be mine forever.”

Nikita’s voice was so soothing. He gently sang and the mix of morning voice made it a hundred times better. Perhaps Kostya was being greedy, but he couldn’t help but to want to stay like this for indeed forever. He wanted to be Nikita’s. He wanted to wake up like this every morning. 

“Yeah,” He smiled. “That part especially.” 

Nikita continued to play with his hair. The silence was enjoyable in which neither of them had to speak. Together, they watched the sun fully rise.

“Niki?”

“Yes?”

“What’s going to happen after this, after you leave this room?” Kostya couldn’t keep wondering anymore. Nikita didn’t know how to answer. Was Kostya in the right mind to receive the answer he wanted to give? Nikita took a leap and assumed that he was.

“I want you to be mine Kostya.”

He inhaled slightly, not expecting that answer but at the same time, knew full well it was coming. 

“Forever?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Nikita smiled. “Forever.”


End file.
